gwentfandomcom-20200222-history
Terminology
Below is all the keywords, terms, and meanings of words found on the cards and in the GWENT: The Witcher Card Game. Tags: *'Beast': Refers to animals or animal-like creatures, for example; Prize-Winning Cow or Roach. (Synergy: Harpy). *'Cursed': Refers to cursed ones, for example; Olgierd, Morkvarg. (Synergy: Skjall). *'Draconid': Refers to dragons and draconids, for example; Ocvist, Cockatrice. (Synergy: Wyvern). *'Dwarf': This is a type of unit card particular to the Scoia'tael. (Synergy: e.g. Barclay Els, Mahakam Guard) *'Elf': This is a type of unit card particular to the Scoia'tael. (Synergy: e.g. Aelirenn, Saesenthessis) *'Insectoid': A type of unit that is particular to the Monsters. Synergy: Monster Nest. *'Leader': A card that is guaranteed at any given moment during a match. Often tied to Faction archetypes. *'Machine': This is a type of card, usually tagged on siege machine cards, such as . *'Necrophage': A type of unit that is particular to the Monsters. Synergy: Monster Nest. *'Relict': Refers to Relicts, for example; Gaunter O'Dimm, Caretaker. (Synergy: Fiend). *'Special': These cards are non-units that apply an effect to the board or units already placed on it. *'Wild Hunt': A type of unit that is particular to the Monsters. Synergy: Wild Hunt Navigator & Longship. Abilities: *'Armor': Absorbs a given amount of Damage dealt to a Unit. *'Banish': Remove the card from the game. *'Bond': Trigger this ability each time another copy of this Unit is played on the same side. *'Boost': Increase a Unit's current Power. *'Brave': Trigger this ability if your opponent is winning the current Round (calculated after placing this Unit and any Unit(s) it spawns). *'Consume': Move a card to the Graveyard (or remove it from the game if it's already in the Graveyard), then Boost the consuming Unit by its Power. *'Crewmen X': When a Unit with a 'Fresh Crew' ability is played adjacent to this Unit, trigger that ability X times. *'Damage': Decrease a Unit's current Power. *'Deathwish': Trigger this ability when the card is moved to the Graveyard. *'Demote': Convert a Gold card to Silver (or Bronze, if Bronze was the card's original color). *'Deploy': Trigger this ability when the card is placed on the Board. *'Destroy': Move the card to the Graveyard. *'Discard': Move the card to the Graveyard from the Hand or Deck. *'Fresh Crew': Trigger this ability when this Unit is played adjacent to a Unit with a 'Crewmen' ability. *'Heal': Restore a Damaged Unit to its Base Power. *'Highest': The highest Power. If the ability targets only one Unit, ties are resolved randomly. *'Lock': Disables a card's abilities. Disables and turns over Ambushes, prevents a Unit from counting towards a Trio. *'Lowest': The lowest Power. If the ability targets only one Unit, ties are resolved randomly. *'Mulligan': Exchange a certain amount of cards in your Hand for cards in your Deck. Golds can be drawn and exchanged (unless stated otherwise). *'Reset': Reset the Unit to its base Power. *'Resilience': A Resilient Unit remains on the Board at the end of the Round. *'Resurrect': Play a card from your Graveyard, or if specified from your opponent's Graveyard. *'Retaliation': Trigger this ability whenever this Unit is Damaged but not sent to the Graveyard. *'Reveal': Turn a card in the Hand over, exposing it to both players. *'Shield': Protects a Unit from the next Power-reducing effect. *'Spawn': Add the card to the game and immediately play it. *'Strengthen': Increase a Unit's Base Power. *'Transform': Convert into a different card. *'Veteran X': At the start of Rounds 2 and 3, Strengthen this Unit by X if it is in your Hand, Deck or Graveyard. *'Weaken': Decrease a Unit's Base Power. *'Weather': Weather is an effect applied to one or more rows on the board that serve as damage over time. Ex-Tags; Now Abilities: *'Ambush': Play face down and only turn over when certain conditions are met. While face down, adds no Power to its side's total and is immune to all abilities, unless stated otherwise. *'Doomed': Units: Remove from the game when moved from the Board to the Graveyard. Special Cards: Remove from the game after triggering the card's ability. *'Regressing': When this Unit is removed from the Board, its Base Power is returned to the value it has in the Collection. *'Stubborn': This card cannot return to the Hand. Other: *'Agile': Refers to card that can be placed on any row. The icon is two arrows in the shape of a circle. *'Ally': A Unit on your side of the Board. *'Boosted': A Boosted Unit's current Power is more than its Base Power. *'Bronze': Bronze refers to the lowest tier of units. Though the player may have any number of Bronze cards in their deck, they may only have three copies of any single card. *'Damaged': A damaged Unit's current Power is less than its Base Strength. *'Disloyal': This card can be placed on the enemy's side of the board; also referred to as a "spying" unit. *'Enemy': A Unit on your opponent's side of the Board. *'Gold': Gold refers to the top tier of units. These units are not affected by weather and many abilities. Though the player may have four Gold cards in their deck, they may not have any copies. *'Loyal': This card can be placed only on the summoner's side of the board. *'Silver': Silver refers to the mid tier of units. Though the player may have six Silver cards in their deck, they may not have any copies. *'Spying': A Unit is Spying when it is on the opposite side of the Board from the player who played it. *'Strength': Essentially the "health" of a unit. Provided a unit stays alive, its strength contributes to the player's overall strength, which is essential for winning a match. *'Token': A unit summoned by another card. *'Unit': A unit is a card played directly to the board. Other Tags (No Synergies among themselves): *'Construct': Refers to creatures that were created by humans, for example; Earth Elemental or Frightener. *'Dryad': Refers to Dryads, for example; Braenn or Morenn. *'Mage': Refers to Mages or magic related creatures, for example; Crone: Brewess or Yennefer. (despite not having synergies among themselves, most Mages are tied to Spawning Special cards or Units / tutoring special cards). Witch Hunter ability interacts with Mage tag. *'Ogroid': Refers to Ogroids, for example; Lord of Undvik, Trollololo, Nekker or Champion of Champions. *'Specter': Refers to Wraiths, Ghosts and Specters, for example; Draug. *'Vampire': Refers to Vampires, for example; Regis or Unseen Elder. (despite not having synergies among themselves, most Vampires are tied to Consuming). *'Vodyanoi': Attached to Dagon, removed in May 24, 2017. Returned in August 29, 2017. *'Witcher': Refers to Witchers, for example; Vesemir or Auckes. Used to have synergy with Potions. Removed: *'Bear': (Lore Tag); Used to be attached to Bear or Savage Bear, replaced by Beast. *'Breedable': Cards affected by . (Reworked Monster Nest) *'Devourer': A type of unit that is particular to the Monsters. Used to be attached to Vran Warrior or Ekimmara, removed from the game. *'Fleeting': The card is removed from the game when killed, rather than going to the graveyard. (replaced by Doomed) *'Harpy': (Lore Tag); Used to be attached to Celaeno Harpy and Harpy, replaced by Beast. *'Medic': Once in the graveyard, this card cannot be revived unless specifically stated in an ability. (replaced by Permadeath). *'Orders': Trigger this ability when your Leader card is played (but before the Leader's ability is resolved). *'Promote': Convert the card to Gold until the Round ends. *'Permadeath': Once in the graveyard, this card cannot be revived unless specifically stated in an ability. (replaced by Doomed) *'Relentless': The card cannot be removed from the battlefield and put back into the player's hand. (replaced by Stubborn). *'Trio': Exactly 3 unlocked copies of a Unit on a row. Patch changes * Category:Gameplay